


Tu verdad es lo que percibes

by FujurPreux



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El poder de percepción de Apollo trae consigo efectos secundarios de lo más particular. Spoilers para The Last Olympian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu verdad es lo que percibes

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [prompt 15 de la tabla de frases](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/39707.html?format=light) del reto de [mundo_caotico](http://community.livejournal.com/mundo_caotico/).  
> * Nota sobre la línea temporal: asumiendo que Percy tenía 12 años en el 2005 (el año de la primera edición de _The Lightning Thief_ ), entonces para el 2026 (cuando sucede AJ) debería tener 33.

"¿Escoge el caminante al camino o el camino al caminante?"

Garth Nix, _Sabriel._

  
Comenzó para Apollo una mañana agradable en que prefirió salir a la terraza de la cafetería a tomar su café, el periódico enrollado bajo el brazo. Antes de sentarse a la mesa, dio un vistazo hacia abajo, hacia la calle. Vio pasar un grupo de muchachos, no mucho mayores que Trucy, corriendo. Eso no era inusual ni de lejos. Sin embargo, el brazalete de Apollo reaccionó.

Siguiendo un presentimiento, Apollo se concentró en ellos. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaban demasiado tensos--asustados incluso--, mucho más que cualquier testigo con un falso testimonio en la corte. Era obvio que estaban huyendo. Y no sólo eso, llevaban armas en las manos.

Armas. Espadas, lanzas, arcos y flechas. Y escudos.

Miró a su alrededor en la terraza. La gente estaba tranquila; a lo más, quienes los habían notado sólo comentaban sobre la juventud tan alocada de estos días. Ni una palabra nada sobre las armas.

Apollo volvió de nuevo su atención a la calle. Entonces, vio de qué huían los muchachos: corría tras ellos una criatura gigantesca, que tenía garras y dientes igualmente grandes.

Lo siguiente que supo Apollo era que un mesero lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Los clientes sólo notaron que Apollo estaba cubierto de café--al igual que el periódico, la mesa y el suelo. Nadie se dió cuenta de la criatura, y tanto esta como el grupo de chicos habían desaparecido para cuando Apollo volvió a sentirse con ánimo para mirar a la calle.

-¿Están filmando una película por aquí? -le preguntó al mesero, quien se encogió de hombros. Obtuvo la misma respuesta del gerente y de los transeuntes que encontró en la calle.

Aunque parte de su cerebro quería convencerlo--tranquilizarlo--con la teoría de la película, no había ninguna evidencia que la confirmara. Además, aquella criatura había sido demasiado realista y demasiado ágil para ser un muñeco.

Apollo quizá se hubiera olvidado del incidente de no ser porque sucedió de nuevo, dos veces más en las siguientes semanas. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, al asomarse en callejón donde escuchó gritos. Siempre eran jóvenes (menores que él, incluso menores que Trucy) huyendo de diferentes criaturas, todas terribles, que aparecían de la nada justo después de que el brazalete reaccionara.

Por fortuna, ninguna se había detenido a agredirlo a él, pero no sólo las criaturas eran terribles. Toda la situación era terrible, y Apollo no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer. O qué creer.

Pero lo menos que podía hacer era investigar.

Mientras lo hacía, decidió no decirle nada a nadie, ni al señor Wright ni a Trucy. Mucho menos a Trucy, a pesar de que ella no parara de interrogarlo sobre sus ojeras con una tenacidad que ya quisiera Ema para masticar snakoos, no se diga para encarar sospechosos.

-Estoy trabajando en un proyecto personal, Trucy.

-Puedo ayudarte.

Apollo negó con la cabeza. A estas alturas ya sabía a la perfección que no podía decirle a Trucy una mentira directa, así que atacó desde otro ángulo.

-Todavía no sé qué dirección voy a tomar. Ya hablaremos cuando lo haga, ¿de acuerdo?

Nada satisfecha con eso, Trucy se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el techo. Su puchero lanzó escalofríos desde las antenas hasta los pies de Apollo.

-Bueno, si no quieres que te ayude yo, quizá podrías ayudarme tú a mí con algo, Polly.

Minutos más tarde, mientras Apollo rememoraba sus antiguas glorias para pasar el tiempo, tocaron a la puerta. Trucy dejó lo que hacía y fue a abrir. Una guapa mujer de cabello rubio entró a la Agencia. Se movía con gracia y agilidad, y fue directo al grano.

-Mi nombre es Annabeth Chase -dijo-. Necesito hablar con Apollo Justice, el abogado.

Claro que un cliente para él tenía que llegar justo en ese momento.

-Acá arriba-dijo el susodicho, quien hubiera enrojecido aún más si no hubiera tenido ya toda la sangre del cuerpo en la cabeza, colgado boca abajo del techo como estaba.

La señorita Chase arqueó una ceja y lo miró con una expresión que decía con toda claridad: "No voy a preguntar nada sobre sus pasatiempos."

-¿Tengo que bajarlo?-preguntó Trucy algo contrariada-. Todavía no termino con el truco.

-Preferiría poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Apollo se sintió tan agradecido por esas palabras que casi pudo ponerse a llorar. Excepto que tenía que pensar en la poca dignidad que le quedaba. También por eso se refrenó para no decirle a Trucy que no le ofreciera una escalera a la cliente para que ella subiera a verlo a él.

Trucy, nada feliz y mascullando por lo bajo, se apresuró a bajar a Apollo. Lo hizo con un poco de más brusquedad de la necesario, pero Apollo prefirió no comentar al respecto--la próxima vez podría quedarse colgando toda la noche.

La señorita Chase miró a Trucy con el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Hay una oficina donde podamos hablar en privado o...?

Apollo habría señalado dinámicamente a Trucy con el dedo índice de no ser porque todavía tenía ambas manos atadas a la espalda.

-Trucy Wright es mi asistente, ¡puede confiar en ella como en mí mismo!

Trucy comenzó a brillar después de eso. A pesar de que Apollo había sido sincero, parte de él tenía la esperanza de que Trucy se ablandara y dejara de usarlo para sus prácticas. De verdad, Apollo no sabía cómo se dejaba convencer; tal vez Trucy usaba alguna sugestión de algún tipo, como hipnosis. De ser ese el caso, debía averiguar cómo desarrollar inmunidad.

La señorita Chase miró de nuevo a Trucy, con más detenimiento ahora. Luego miró a Apollo por un largo momento y suspiró.

-Si usted lo dice, de acuerdo.

Trucy se apresuró a deshacer todos los nudos y pronto estuvieron los tres sentados en los sillones de la Agencia Wright, Apollo aplicando a sus muñecas una pomada que Trucy le había dado, frotándolas para reestablecer la circulación.

La señorita Chase explicó su asunto con eficiencia. Ella y sus asociados necesitaban asesoría legal para abrir lo que ella llamó una escuela de "Alto Riesgo", que cubriría varios niveles educativos, con base en Nueva York.

Apollo necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no mostrar su desconcierto de forma aparatosa. Bastante cara había perdido ya como utilería en el truco de Trucy.

Sin embargo, la joven maga no contaba con semejantes restricciones, y habló antes de que a Apollo se le ocurriera algo adecuado.

-¿En _Nueva York_? ¿Vino hasta el otro lado del país sólo por eso? Según sé, hay muchos abogados allá.

-¡T-Trucy...!-balbució Apollo, tratando de no gesticular. Mucho.

-Esa es una pregunta razonable -concedió la señorita Chase. Apollo estuvo seguro de que interiormente Trucy le sacaba la lengua-. Sí, hay muchos abogados en Nueva York, pero uno de mis asociados insiste en que tiene que ser usted. Señor Justice, quizá haya escuchado hablar de Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Apollo esperó que su quijada no se hubiera ido hasta el suelo mientras asentía.

-¿Es la pontentada, verdad?-exclamó Trucy, brillando de nuevo, casi brincando-. ¡He escuchado mucho de ella! ¡Trabaja en beneficio del medio ambiente y patrocina muchos fondos de caridad!

-En efecto. Rachel encontró un artículo sobre usted, señor _Apollo_ Justice, e insiste en que contratarlo para el proyecto será un buen augurio.

Aquello sonaba un tanto místico, pero para ser sinceros, no era la primera vez en su vida que a Apollo le decían algo así. Aunque lo que solían recalcar era el apellido.

-Desde luego, el dinero no será ningún problema. Estamos dispuestos a pagarle la cifra que nos indique.

Aquella era bastante tentador, pero Apollo aún tenía un par de preguntas en el tintero, por no decir que esa no era precisamente su área de experiencia y...

-¡Excelente! ¡Tenemos un trato!-exclamó Trucy justo en ese momento.

Apollo tenía que reconocer que sorprenderse por la intervención de Trucy no valía la pena. Por no decir que ese negocio podría redundar en mucho beneficio para el fondo de la Agencia Wright, y no se diga para su propia reputación. Que alguien con el poder y las influencias de la señorita Dare lo mandara buscar de esa forma, significaba mucho y podría abrirle muchas puertas en el futuro. Así, pues, Apollo extendió la mano y estrechó la de la señorita Chase ante el beneplácito de Trucy.

No obstante, el beneplácito de Trucy no duró mucho tras que la señorita Chase se hubo retirado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo ir a Nueva York contigo, Polly?

-No es una decisión que yo pueda tomar, Trucy. Además, estaría allá bastante tiempo. No puedes faltar tanto a la escuela.

-Puedo decir que me fui de gira con mi troupe de magos.

Ese hubiera sido un buen plan, excepto que Trucy aún no formaba parte de una troupe en forma, y de eso estaban enterados en su escuela--Apollo lo sabía gracias a las tantas reuniones de padres a las que había ido en representación legal del señor Wright. Representación _legal_. Realmente gracioso.

-De todas formas, necesitas el permiso de tu papá -insistió Apollo, aunque estaba casi seguro de que le sería concedido.

Sin embargo, el señor Wright insistía en seguir sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-Es algo que tiene que hacer él solo -dijo, aunque a Apollo ese 'tiene que' le sonó a 'puede'-. Y es cierto que no puedes faltar tanto a la escuela, Trucy.

Por fin, algo de sentido común en esa casa.

-Está bien -respondió Trucy con un puchero del tamaño del universo que metió terror hasta lo más profundo del corazón de Apollo-. ¡Pero iré en vacaciones!

-Ya hablaremos en su momento -respondió el señor Wright mientras Apollo trataba de averiguar adónde se había ido a esconder su alma.

El siguiente lunes, Apollo iba en avión de camino a Nueva York. La señorita Chase lo esperaba en la terminal del otro lado. Tras intercambiar los saludos de rigos, Apollo fue conducido a una limosina. Era la primera vez que subía a una, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no demostrarlo.

El tráfico en aquella ciudad era pesado, en especial para un auto de aquel tamaño, pero no no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en el trayecto y llegaron pronto a lo que era el cuartel general de la señorita Dare. Al ver el edificio y sus alrededores, la primer palabra que le vino a la mente a Apollo fue "hippie", pero tenía que admitir que era muy acogedor y se respiraba tranquilidad.

En la entrada del edificio los esperaba un hombre en silla de ruedas. Sin embargo, antes de que la señorita Chase pudiera presentarlos, se escuchó un ruido en dirección a la calle. El hombre y la señorita Chase miraron hacia allá y Apollo siguió su ejemplo. Otro hombre, mayor que él, alrededor de la edad de la señorita Chase, le cortaba la cabeza una criatura muy similar a las que había visto Apollo en Los Ángeles.

La señorita Chase y el hombre en la silla de ruedas intercambiaron una mirada. Fue muy rápido, pero Apollo se dio cuenta de todas formas.

-Vamos adentro, señor Justice -dijo ella con una sonrisa artificial, aunque muy bien ensayada-. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Apollo frunció el ceño.

-Ya lo creo, señorita Chase, caballero. Creo que podrían comenzar explicando qué es lo que pasa ahí afuera. Ustedes también lo ven, ¿no es cierto?

Ambos volvieron a intercambiar una mirada, pero esta vez duró una fracción de segundo más, y fue más bien apreciativa.

-Hey, lamento llegar tarde -dijo entonces alguien que se acercaba. Era el hombre que mató a la criatura. Ya no llevaba la espada que había sostenido en aquel momento, pero su traje de tres piezas estaba sucio y roto, de lo que estaba en perfecta consciencia, y al menos hacía un esfuerzo por mostrarse contrito al respecto-. Tuve un par de contratiempos en el peor momento y... -miró a Apollo un momento antes de sonreír ampliamente-. Este puede ver a través de la Niebla, ¿no? Es la misma cara que tenía Rachel cuando nos conocimos.

-Eso parece, Percy -dijo el hombre en la silla de ruedas-. Es nuestro nuevo abogado.

El recién llegado, Percy, se acarició el mentón.

-El que eligió Rachel, ¿no? Estoy de acuerdo: un abogado que puede ver las cosas como son es el único que nos sería útil.

-Agradezco el voto de confianza -dijo Apollo tratando de mantener su voz firme-, pero preferiría saber con un poco más detalle qué es lo que sucede.

La señorita Chase intercambió miradas con los otros de nuevo.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

-Yo opino que hay que decirle. De todas formas puede verlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Annabeth -dijo el hombre de la silla de ruedas.

La señorita Chase respiró hondo y asintió a ambos.

-Señor Justice, le presento a Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón -dijo-. Yo soy hija de la diosa Atenea. Y este es Quirón, el centauro, el maestro de semidioses a lo largo de milenios.

Apollo se tomó un largo momento para mirar de una a otra cara, analizándolas con atención. Ellos al menos creían lo que decían. Sólo había un pequeño detalle. Si lograban aclararlo, entonces estarían diciendo la verdad. Eso o los cuatro estarían igual de locos. No que eso fuera un consuelo en realidad.

-¿Cómo puede caber el cuerpo de un caballo en esa silla de ruedas?-preguntó Apollo.

Para responder a su pregunta, Quirón se levantó, revelando así el cuerpo de un caballo blanco.

-Con un poco de... magia, desde luego.

Lo siguiente que supo Apollo era que Percy lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Una vez dentro del edificio, frente a una taza de té de manzanilla y un plato de galletas, y frente a la señorita Dare--el Oráculo de Delfos, nada menos--, Apollo escuchó toda historia sobre dioses y semidioses y los monstruos que perseguían a estos últimos desde la infancia, como el que había visto en la entrada (como los que había visto en Los Ángeles). Comprendió entonces la necesidad de crear una escuela que se adecuara a sus necesidades, donde estuvieran protegidos de aquellos monstruos--o donde al menos no los expulsaran por defender sus vidas, según las palabras de Percy.

-Hemos acariciado este proyecto desde hace un par de años -dijo Quirón-, pero sólo hasta ahora todo se ha vuelto propicio para llevarlo a cabo.

-En otras palabras, creo que sólo lo esperábamos a usted, señor Justice -dijo la señorita Dare.

-Pueden llamarme Apollo...

-Eh, no es nada personal, pero creo que preferiríamos quedarnos con el apellido -dijo Percy-. Ya sabes, con el dios del sol y todo, no queremos confusiones.

-No, supongo que no -respondió Apollo mientras sorbía un poco más de ese té.

  
El contrato quedó firmado un poco más tarde ese mismo día. La señorita Dare le dio a Apollo su propia oficina y le ofreció toda la ayuda que necesitara, así como plena libertad para ir y venir de Los Ángeles como estimara conveniente. Esto último le pareció a Apollo de lo más conveniente, puesto que aún continuaba formando parte de la Agencia Wright, y dudaba que eso fuera a cambiar en algún futuro cercano.

En ese momento, mientras miraba el ocaso a través de su ventana, Apollo se dio cuenta de que el mayor problema al que se enfrentaría en su trabajo, era estar rodeado de semidioses que todo el tiempo atraían monstruos que querían matarlos. Cierto que habían prometido protegerlo de ellos, pero... ¿quién iba a protegerlo de Trucy cuando le dijera que por ningún motivo podía acompañarlo a Nueva York, ni siquiera en vacaciones?

¿Quién?


End file.
